Przytulanka
by Zoe125
Summary: Jest to łatka do kanonu - kto jest głównym bohaterem, tego można się domyślić po przeczytaniu tekstu.


Na czwarte urodziny chłopiec dostał misia.

Miś jak miś, zwykła przytulanka, ale chłopiec od razu go pokochał. Wszystkie inne zabawki natychmiast poszły w kąt. Nie, aby miał ich tak dużo – rodziców nie było stać na zbyt wiele.

Misiek był tak duży, że wzrostem niemal dorównywał chłopcu. Miał brązowe futerko, klapnięte uszka i czarny, chłodny nos. Chłopiec bardzo lubił zasypiać, wtulony w swojego pluszaka, który odpędzał złe strachy, czające się pod łóżkiem albo w szafie. Miał tylko jeden problem – nie wiedział, jak go nazwać. Przez kolejne kilka miesięcy misiek pozostawał bezimienny.

Rodzice próbowali pomóc, podsuwając coraz to nowe imiona, ale właściciel pluszaka wszystkie zdecydowanie odrzucał, twierdząc uparcie:

- Nieee... nie pasuje mu.

W końcu ojciec zażartował:

- To może misiek któregoś dnia sam szepnie ci do uszka, jak masz go nazwać.

Chłopiec zrobił wielkie oczy.

- Przecież pluszowe misie nie mówią!

- Czasami może i mówią – uśmiechnął się ojciec, biorąc synka na kolana.

- Daj spokój, wmawiasz dziecku takie rzeczy... - odezwała się matka.

- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, kochanie. Trzeba mieć otwarty umysł...

- Mój misio też może ze mną rozmawiać? - Chłopiec wiedział, że niegrzecznie jest przerywać, gdy inni rozmawiają, ale był tak podekscytowany, że omal nie spadł tacie z kolan.

- Być może, być może... jeśli będziesz grzeczny. Misie lubią grzeczne dzieci, które nie wybrzydzają przy jedzeniu, wkładają zimą czapkę i kładą się spać, kiedy mama każe iść do łóżka. - Chłopiec wtulił się w ojca, zasłuchany w ton jego głosu. - Może któregoś wieczoru twój misiek również do ciebie przemówi.

Ojciec nie wiedział, że ta z pozoru niewinna historyjka utkwi w głowie synka na dobre. Od tej pory chłopiec każdego wieczoru przed pójściem spać sadzał miśka na krześle, tak, aby mógł na niego patrzeć. Wtedy starał się za wszelką cenę nie zasnąć, nie spuszczając wzroku z pluszaka i łudząc się, że lada chwila brązowe uszy staną na baczność. Niestety, jeśli misiek istotnie ożywał, robił to zawsze wtedy, kiedy jego właściciel już spał. Każdego ranka chłopiec budził się niepocieszony, obiecując sobie: "Więcej nie zasnę". I oczywiście każdego wieczoru łamał to przyrzeczenie.

Pewnej majowej nocy chłopiec obudził się niespodziewanie. Nie wiedział, która jest godzina, ale przez okno zerkał księżyc, okrągły jak naleśnik. Białe firanki wydymały się pod wpływem podmuchów wiatru. Malec przetarł zaspane oczy, ziewnął i przekręcił się na lewy bok.

W tym momencie dostrzegł coś, co go zdziwiło i zastanowiło. Otworzył szeroko oczy i usiadł na łóżku.

- Misio? – zapytał niepewnie.

Od strony krzesła dobiegał cichy oddech.

- Misio? – Chłopiec powtórzył pytanie.

W tym momencie ciemny kształt się poruszył.

- Tak.

- O rany! – Malec zupełnie już oprzytomniał. Nie posiadał się ze szczęścia. A więc tatuś nie żartował, mówiąc, że pluszowe misie potrafią rozmawiać. A on zaczynał już podejrzewać, że został nabrany. Zrobiło mu się głupio, choć jednocześnie miał ochotę wrzeszczeć ze szczęścia.

- Byłem bardzo grzeczny, wiesz? – powiedział radośnie, odrzucając kołdrę i wstając. Drobne stopy zatupotały po drewnianej podłodze, gdy dziecko podeszło do krzesła. – Mogę ci usiąść na kolanach?

- Chodź.

Miś wyciągnął ręce i chłopiec poczuł, jak unosi się w powietrzu. Pociągnął nosem. Do jego nozdrzy doleciał dziwny zapach, którego nie mógł skojarzyć, chociaż na pewno go znał. Coś mokrego i… psiego? Może tak pachną prawdziwe misie?

- Ty naprawdę ożyłeś? – spytał, wyciągając rączkę i gładząc misia po twarzy. Pod palcami poczuł gęstą, łaskoczącą szczecinę, co go niebywale rozbawiło. Pluszowy miś zmienił się w prawdziwego niedźwiedzia. A jaki był duży! Znacznie większy, niż zawsze! Oczy chłopca, przywykłe już do ciemności, dostrzegały dużą głowę, sterczące uszy i gęste futro. Z szerokim uśmiechem przytulił się do piersi swojego pluszaka.

- Nie wiedziałem, jak ci dać na imię – przyznał, machając radośnie nóżkami. – Nazywałem cię misiem, bo żadne imię mi do ciebie nie pasowało. Wiesz, tatuś mówił, że powinienem cię sam o to spytać. Jak chciałbyś się nazywać?

Łapa misia przesunęła się po włosach chłopca, a długie, szponiaste palce musnęły jego podbródek.

- Możesz mnie nazywać Fenrir.


End file.
